The Shield Of Anarchy
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Sometimes it's the ones that are seemingly invisible that have the bigger impact on our lives. This proved to be truer than anyone ever imagined in a town known none other than Charming… Read profile to find other chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**The Shield of Anarchy**

 _Bella/Jax pairing_

 _All mistakes are my own as I have no beta on this particular story._

 _I do not own The Sons of Anarchy or Twilight…_

 _If you wish to read this story in all it's entirety you will need to visit my profile for more information. So sorry folks!_

 _ **Pov and intro:**_

My name is Bella Swan and I've been in this town for two years. I'm everywhere. I know everyone. Yet they don't know me. I'm invisible. This is the way it has to be. I've picked up a few bad habits along the way. But when you haven nothing… you need something.

I used to hate this place. However, when no one ever notices you – you pick up on certain things. Maybe because you've got nothing better to do than to observe and listen… That and well, what else is there? They call this place Charming, which I suppose is somewhat fitting. Occasionally I find myself thinking what a charming little town. Only it's not so little. But it begins to feel that way after sometime of getting to know everyone. I know this place and its occupants damn near inside out. And there are a few in which catch my attention more than others. Then there's the one in particular… I feel an odd pull towards. I find him rather intriguing. From the looks of things, he's building himself a new life – making a difference from the man he once was. The woman in his life at the moment is by far better than the last. This man is also the most interesting person in this town. Well at least one of them.

I find myself resisting the urge to giggle as she walks passed me. Like usual, she doesn't see me or at least that's what I presume... Only this time the woman stopped in her tracks just before heading into the store.

She lowered those shades of hers actually making eye contact with me and for the first time ever. The woman opened her purse and took a twenty dollar bill out from her wallet.

"If I give you this are you going to shoot it up your arm?"

There was no disguising the surprised look on my face. I've been in this town for two nearly three years and no one's ever truly acknowledged my presence.

"No mam…"

She nodded and kneeled down to my level.

"What's your story kid? You on dope or what?"

I swallowed back as she handed me the money.

"No, nothing like that…"

"Let's hope not. You could get yourself cleaned up and find a job."

And have my name in the system? No thanks. I need to remain off the grid, always. I gave a simple nod however not sure what to say on that.

"Thank you…" The prideful side of me wanted to hand it back. The starving and nicotine deprived part couldn't.

"Alright then… Think about cleaning yourself up sometime. And join the working class. It's not so bad. It beats sleeping in parks, cemeteries, and loitering outside certain places."

"…Abel…"

She is Abel's grandmother, _Gemma_. Abel - as in the miracle child of the man who visits his father's grave damn near everyday like clockwork. That man is known as Jackson Teller. Everyone calls him Jax. Jax - as in the one I can't help but to take notice of the most.

"What'd you say?"

I narrowed my eyes in surprise.

"Earlier …"

I tried thinking up of a quick cover up realizing I must've said Abel's name out loud.

"I was saying I gotta be able to sleep somewhere…" I said with a shrug.

She cut me a rather peculiar glance and put her shades back on. The woman said nothing else as she rose back up and walked away heading into the store. With that money I got myself a pack of smokes, and enough food to last me as least two days.

And that's how I expected it to end from there. Just a simple gesture and I'd go back to being the ghost of Charming. What I didn't expect was to find out Jax's best friend (Opie)'s wife was recently killed. And when no one knows you're around it's amazing – the things you learn. The more I learned the more I began to truly realize just how shitty Jackson Teller had it at times. It's a wonder he doesn't go insane and decide to unload on the entire fucking town. I'm not so sure I'd have that sort of restraint.

Anyhow, here I am… And there he is and he doesn't see me – like usual. But I see him and I see the woman by the name of Tara kissing him goodbye and hear her telling him she's leaving and never coming back. The 'better' woman in his life. To make matters worse it's during Donna's funeral only digging that knife in a little deeper. And from my understanding this isn't the first time she's pulled something like this. Such a shame she seemed like she'd make a better mother than that bitch druggy ex of his – Abel's biological mother. Nevertheless, I truly don't see her as his mother. In my eyes Jax is the only parent to that boy. The look in his eyes when he's holding his son… there are no words, and though it melts my heart every time. There is some envy there as well. What I wouldn't give to have what Jax does. And by that… I mean a family and yes that includes the club as well.

Once the funeral is over and everyone leaves, he remains. And for the first time ever I witness this man breakdown. He came to his knees and put his forehead to Donna's tombstone repeating the words "I'm sorry" over and over. Once he got it out of his system, he came to a stand. He lit a smoke and took a long drag. He left not long after, only to return later that night. He had a bottle of whiskey with him and he was reading something. The sky grew overcast and the temp was beginning to drop. Once he passed out I made my way over. I'm not even sure why I did what I did. But I took the blanket I was using and draped it over the man. I carefully took whatever he was reading and closed it wouldn't get ruined. It looked important whatever it was.

What I hadn't expected was to be woken up the next morning. Those baby blues of his bore into my eyes. He gave a simple nod and handed the blanket over.

"Thanks…" Jax said as he was looking around the area.

I nodded in return. He took his hoodie off handing to me. I looked upon him puzzled.

"Keep it. It's yours…" he said with a shrug as he lit a smoke.

His voice was deep but smooth with an underline sense of power.

"Ummm, thanks?"

He cued that smirk of his and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Want one?" He offered one of his cigarettes.

"I bummed one off you last night." I admitted feeling foolish all of a sudden.

Stupid, right? I mean look at me I'm the bum of Charming. It's to be expected. Nonetheless, it was all an act. If only they knew… He shrugged and reached into his pocket and tossed me an unopened pack. He sent me a wink and started walking away.

"Later!" He called out as he got onto his bike.

For some reason, I found myself smiling as he started his bike and revved up the engine.

" _Later…"_ I muttered under my breath in return.

Little was I aware that small encounter and that hoodie would forever change my life…

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Twilight or Sons of Anarchy. Friendly reminder - this is an AU and I'm taking a little from the first and second season of SOA, but from there we'll just see where it goes.**

"Not so fast…"

Bella froze and turned towards the man running the shop.

"You got something you wanna put back?"

The young woman glanced towards the door and back to the man.

"Don't even think about it…"

He nodded towards someone, but she didn't look to see who it was. All Bella knew was she was starving and that she could easily outrun this guy. Or so she thought… She hadn't expected that the man he was nodding towards was a buddy of his.

"This one causing you trouble?"

The store owner nodded and his friend smiled. He reached back and locked the door. The owner reached into her hoodie and got out the bag of chips and sandwich she'd stolen. The man motioned towards the security tape and his friend went and stopped it.

"So you've been the one stealing from me all this time."

 _It only took you two years to figure it out_? The young woman thought.

"Think maybe she needs a lesson in manners boss?"

She gasped out as they grabbed her by the hair and forced her away from the windows. Once they had her out of view; the heavy set Mexican man punched her across the face. Before she could even catch her breath, the other socked her in the gut. From there, they took turns in beating her. Once they were done they shoved her out the back door - where they picked her up and tossed her into the dumpster.

"That's where you belong. You ever steal from me again and I got a bullet with your name on it. I doubt anyone would miss you."

The owner kicked at the dumpster and the men high fived one another as they headed back inside. The young woman crawled amongst the garbage inside and used the wall of the dumpster to brace herself back up. She tried crawling out but tumbled on out instead. She rolled about the ground in agony. The sound of the back door opening and a gun being fired had Bella taking off as fast as she could; not even bothering to look back.

"Whoa…" an all too familiar voice rang as she slammed into someone.

The older woman narrowed her eyes upon the young woman. She grabbed ahold of the hoodie and roughly shook her.

"Where did you get this?! _This,_ isn't yours!"

But the woman tilted her head thoroughly scanned the younger one over.

"Looks like someone did a real number on you already."

She flinched as the woman cupped her chin.

"Hmmm… I bet it served you right. You should've taken my advice."

Bella nodded and went to jerk out of the woman's hold.

"Hoodie first. Then you can go…"

Tears started to form in the young girl's eyes, but she said nothing as she handed it over. The woman smiled.

"That'll teach you to steal. Now won't it? Get a damn job. Hell, you're a pretty girl. I hear there's a new stripper joint in town. You should see about that. If I were you, I'd clean myself up and let those cuts and bruises heal over first."

Bella's blood boiled at the woman's words. She said nothing though as she took off running. The older woman shook her head and wrinkled her nose as the homeless girl puked by one of the cars and took off running once again.

"Everything alright?" Jax questioned as he exited one of the other buildings.

His mother nodded and handed him the hoodie. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at it.

"Looks like that little homeless girl has some quick hands. Someone really did a number on that one. Serves the bitch right."

He winced on this, but reared back at the blood on the hoodie.

"She didn't steal this… I gave it to her… What did you do mom?"

"What? You think I did that?!" she pointed to the drops of blood.

He didn't answer as he hopped on his bike and took off. Gemma sighed and put her hands to her hips. Jax drove damn near all over town, but couldn't find the young woman. He decided to stop by the cemetery. If nothing else, he figured could at least leave the hoodie at her usual spot. The young man wasn't even sure why he was going out his way to try and get this back to her. But when he got there she was still nowhere to be found. He drew back a breath and placed it in the area she was in when he first gave it to her. He left another pack of smokes, a lighter, and a ten dollar bill in one of the pockets hoping she'd find it. After visiting his loved ones graves he looked about the area once again. He nodded upon himself as she was still a no show and decided to call it a night.

Bella woke the next morning in an alleyway, ironically, beside another dumpster. She came to her feet and dusted herself off. She rubbed her hands along her arms for warmth, but it was no use. She felt like a human Popsicle. As she made her way back to her usual spot in the cemetery she came to a halt and looked around. When she saw that no one was about the area she made her way over and picked up the hoodie. For some reason she didn't quite understand; she found herself hugging it close to her. It was then she discovered the pack of smokes, lighter, and money.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

He shook his head no, but pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer?"

His mother smiled as she was starting supper.

"It just might." She taunted in return.

"Yeah well, you should've asked me first before just assuming."

She shrugged on this.

"Why are you so hot-headed about all this? She's just some homeless bitch that bums off the town. We could do without them you know. Girl needs to get her shit sorted out and join the rest of the world."

"So you already got her figured out?"

His mother nodded assuredly and sipped at her beer as she stirred the meat. He rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge. He popped open a beer and took a seat. They glanced towards the bedroom as his son started to cry.

"I got it…" Jax said and scooted back out from his chair.

He entered the room and picked his son up. He kissed the top of his head before changing him. For some reason, that homeless girl, never leave his mind. He just hoped she was okay even if he didn't really know her. He sighed as Tara entered his thoughts. Only now when he thought of her - he felt betrayed and resentful. He truly hoped he never saw her again. Once was hard enough, but twice of being walked out on? He had enough… Jax saw it coming. He just never wanted to admit it. But Donna's death was the last straw in his and Tara's relationship. She couldn't handle anymore. Then again, she never could. And that was anything that had to do with the club, his mother, or him in general. She always hoped to change things. But you can't take the outlaw out of the man. She always assumed she could. That was twice, she went into this relationship knowing what to expect. The woman couldn't help herself. She had hopes of changing everything around them. He knew she wanted him to up and leave this all behind one day. And assumed he'd leave Charming, the club, and his mother. But that wasn't in his blood and it wasn't what he wanted. What Jax really wanted was someone that truly got him. That would accept him for who he was and would be a good mother to his boy one day. As he looked upon his son he told himself if he ever found that woman; he'd love her unconditionally and treat her the way she deserved. He'd grown tired of the games. Jax was beginning to have his doubts that that such a woman even existed. And he knew it wasn't just about him anymore. And though he wasn't quite ready to be a father, here he was. His son, his father's manuscripts, and this town were the very reasons he was ready to make some changes, when it came to the club and how Clay (The president of the SAMRO) was running things.

* * *

"Get up…"

Bella batted her eyes as she came too. The woman that stood before her sighed as if annoyed.

"Come on, I haven't all day."

The young woman rubbed her eyes and came to her feet.

"Look, I guess I owe you one. Apparently I was wrong about you. So here's the deal. I'm gonna take you back to my place. Get you cleaned up. Take your ass downtown and help you find a job.

Bella reached to her head as it was pounding from hunger.

"I can't…"

"Sure you can and you will so let's go."

"You don't seem to understand."

"What's to understand? You seem smart. You yourself said you're not on drugs so you shouldn't have to worry about failing any drug tests…"

"I don't have any ID…"

Gemma shrugged.

"We'll figure it out. So what's your name?"

"Angela…" she lied deciding to use the name of an old friend.

"Angela, huh?"

Bella nodded.

"Angela Webber."

The woman arched a brow at this, but took notice of something else as well.

"You should look even worse today than yesterday with the beating you took. How did your cuts heal over that fast? You should be covered in bruises!" Gemma ran a finger along the yellowing bruise on her cheek. Bella winced as it was still tender to the touch.

"You got some sort of beauty secret I don't know about?"

Bella shrugged not sure what to say on that.

"Well Ms. Webber it seems I'm having a good day. So let's not do anything stupid."

Bella reluctantly followed Gemma to her car. When Bella got into the Caddy, she couldn't help but to smile upon Able as he was in his car seat. His grandmother took notice and glanced back as well.

"You like kids?"

Bella nodded with a certain beam to her.

"Good, because he's tagging along with us."

"He's got his father's eyes…"

"Well I got my father's attitude so sit down and shut up."

The young woman takes her seat and gets this mischievous smile to her.

"So what'd you get from your mother?"

Gemma actually reared back and glared at Bella for a moment.

"Don't tell me you're a crazy bitch."

"Only when needed…" Bella said with a shrug.

The older woman found herself smiling on this.

"Aren't we all?" she said murmured as she started up the car.

* * *

"There's the bathroom. I've already got everything set out for you. No snooping. No stealing. And I suggest you take your time in the shower. You smell and your hair is a literal rat's nest. All in all - you're disgusting."

Bella entered the bathroom and pulled the door to. She saw a pile of clothes waiting for her as well as a bag full of toiletries and feminine products. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good shower and got to shave. The young woman frowned as she looked upon herself in the mirror. Gemma was right she looked horrible and she already knew she reeked. But there wasn't much she could do about it.

She eyed the shower with longing. As she undressed and prepared everything she needed. The moment she stepped in and that nice soothing warm water hit; she felt the strong urge to cry. The young woman hadn't allowed herself to think of such privileges like a roof over her head, water, electricity a bed, and three meals a day. She forced herself in the life of a homeless person. Knowing it was the only way she could fool him. He'd never dream she'd stoop this low and that's just how he would see it. And that was the entire point. Hide where no one would ever expect. And do a complete 180 on who you are. Her hands balled up in to fists and she pushed that all aside. She scrubbed her entire body down and did this several times as she watched the dirt run down the drain. She didn't stop scrubbing until the water was clear. When she finished that she conditioned her hair and shaved. Bella couldn't believe that something as simple as a shower could feel so heavenly. She could've stayed in there for hours on end. But as tempting as that was, she didn't care to have Gemma busting down the doors.

Bella wiped the steam from the mirror after toweling off. She stepped into the skimpy red panties and tight boot cut blue jeans Gemma had set out for her. There was also a pair of black laced Harley Davidson boots. She put on the matching bra, black tank top, and white checkered over-shirt.

To Bella's surprise everything fit. The young woman brushed her hair and finished getting ready.

When Bella stepped out Gemma stopped rocking her grandson and raised her brows.

"Talk about day and night! _Shit_!"

The young woman blushed and Gemma made her way over and circled Bella like a vulture would a carcass. "Hmmm, not bad, I gotta say you clean up pretty damn good." Gemma turned towards the door as the doorbell rang. Gemma walked over and opened the door seeing as how it was Opie and his kids. Gemma smiled and waved him on him.

"Tell me Opie… What do you think of my friend here?"

Opie tilted his head about giving Bella the once – twice over.

"That's about what I thought…" Gemma murmured.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I need a favor."

"I'm not running a brothel…" she taunted.

"Not that…" Opie smarted back and Bella giggled.

" _Oh_?"

"Mom took off and I don't know where the hell she is. So I don't have anyone to watch the kids. And I can't miss another day… Clay needs me."

"Gotcha…" Gemma waved the kids over.

"I got this, you just go on now."

Opie sighed in relief and made his way over. He pecked Gemma on the cheek.

"Thanks!"

She nodded. He gave Bella a slight nod as well.

"Nice meeting you…"

"Her name is Angela."

"Angela this is…"

"Opie…" Bella finished for her with a smile and offered her hand.

He nodded but was cutting Gemma a puzzled look. Without another word he rushed on out the door. _Kenny and Ellie..,_ Bella thought to herself. She waved upon the children and smiled.

"Alright change of plans we gotta fix these kiddos something to eat. Then we can go."

Bella nodded in understanding as Gemma placed Abel in the playpen.

"You two watch over him while we fix you something to eat, sound good?"

The children sat on the floor beside the playpen. They remained quiet and had these heartbroken expressions.

"You come with me."

The young woman followed her to the kitchen.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes mam."

"You can knock that off. That whole mam bullshit. It's Gemma."

"Gemma it is…"

She said nothing as Gemma got out some vegetables out from the fridge. She placed them on a cutting board.

"Get to chopping."

Gemma grabbed a couple beers as well and handed Bella one as she was chopping the vegetables.

"Thank you."

She didn't comment as she opened her beer and took a good plunge. Gemma curiously watched as Bella chopped up the veggies. It was clear she'd done this before. She lit a cigarette and pointed to the meat once Bella was done.

"Go ahead and cook that while you're at it."

"How do want it?"

Gemma shrugged.

"Humor me… What do you think those kids will eat?"

Bella looked around the kitchen in thought. She found a box of noodles for spaghetti and some sauce. The older woman merely observed as she had Bella fix the children's lunch. She nodded amongst herself as Bella didn't even bat an eye. She cooked the entire meal with no issues whatsoever. Gemma could hear the girl's stomach growling from where she was. But Bella never once mentioned it. The young woman looked around the kitchen until she found some plates to set the table with. Something caught her eye however and she turned towards the room the children were currently in. There was this odd flickering light and Bella picked up an odd smell coming from the room. One of the plates hit the floor and shattered as the realization set in and Bella took off like a bat out of hell.

"You stupid bitch! That was a set!" Gemma bitched.

"NO!" she heard Bella shout as she dived into the room the children were in.

The older woman rushed over seeing as how there was a fire along the perimeter of the room. She could barely make Bella and the children out and the fire was spreading quickly. The children were crying and she could hear Bella trying to calm them as she grabbed Abel from his playpen. Bella dropped down with Abel up against her chest and brought the other two in as well. Gemma tried entering the room but couldn't. They had no way out and she had no way in. She grabbed the fire extinguisher from the kitchen and dialed the local fire department and was telling them the address.

Her jaw hit the floor and the phone fell out of her hand as she could make Kenney and Ellie out. They were walking towards the doorway. Ellie had Abel in her hold, but it that wasn't what had her floored. They were walking through the fire. She could barely make Bella out from where she stood. All she could see was the young woman holding out a hand, there was fear in her eyes, and tears streaming down her face. Once the children were out of the room, the young woman's eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"Outside!" Gemma ordered as she gave Opie's kids a gentle shove out the front door.

She used the fire extinguisher to clear a path and she took the young woman by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Once she had the young woman outside, she rushed over and checked on the children. Their eyes were bloodshot and they were coughing due to the smoke inhalation. Jax pulled up to the house taking in the scene before him and immediately hopped off his bike.

"HEY! What's going on?!" He called out just as a fire truck and ambulance pulled up not long after.

He took his son from his mother's hold and patted the infant's back as he was still coughing. Gemma kissed the top of Kenny and Ellie's heads before making her way over to Bella. She checked her pulse and turned to Jax.

"Out cold…"

"Who is that?!" he questioned damn near accusingly. Questioning why the hell his mother had a strange woman around his son. His mother sighed. "Relax…"

"She saved us…" Ellie choked back behind tears.

Jax regarded the child in marvel.

"I'm sorry!" Kenny cried out.

They snapped him a look.

"I don't know what happened! I went to charge my video game and these sparks went everywhere. I tried to put it out with one of Abel's blankets…" the boy sucked back a quivery breath. "But it made it worse! I didn't know what to do when the curtains caught on fire. We couldn't get out!"

"Oh sweetheart, it's not your fault." Gemma gritted her teeth and eyed her son.

"I've told Clay a million times we needed to get someone out here to rewire that room. It's that old braided copper wire with no grounding. I noticed that when I painted the room last year. It's the only room in the house with that old set up. Maybe now he'll fucking listen!"

"Jesus…" Jax whispered.

Gemma hugged the boy and ran a soothing hand along his back. The firemen put the rest of the fire out while the paramedics checked over the children's vitals and loaded Bella into the ambulance.

"I strongly advice you get these children to the ER for a breathing treatment, and for a more thorough examination."

"I'll follow you out there." Jax said as he handed his son over.

* * *

"NOOO!"

Bella shouted with a gasp as she came to. She looked around the room seeing as how it was empty. She ripped the heart monitors off her body and detached the IV from her arm. The young woman trolled on out of the hospital bed. And she rushed out of the room in a panic.

"The children! Where are they?!" she questioned in damn near hysterics as she made her way to the nurses' station.

Each of the nurses gazed upon her as if she were nuts. She reached over and grabbed one of them by the collar of their scrub shirt.

"Abel Teller, Kenny and Ellie Winston… Where are they?!" she demanded.

The young woman hadn't a clue she was being watched from afar. A cop rushed over and pried her off the nurse.

"Do we have a problem?"

"There were three children… and a fire…"

Bella staggered back reaching to her temples.

"Please, just tell me they're okay…"

She heard the clearing of a throat and turned to see not only Gemma, but Jax and Abel, Opie and his kids, Clay and company. Her entire face flushed over but a breath of relief fled from her lips. She gave them a slight nod and closed her eyes briefly before heading back to her room. Once she pulled the door to she leaned against it and lost all composure. She was quick to dry those tears however as there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see it was Jax.

"Mind if I come in?"

She shook her head no and stepped aside allowing him in.

"Not sure what you did or how you did it. But thank you…" he said with utmost sincerity.

Bella nodded in return but hadn't any idea what to say or how to react even. This wasn't the first time she'd pulled something like this. In fact this town just hadn't any idea… However this was the first to this degree as to why it wiped her out.

"He's fine and so are the other two." Jax assured as he regarded her with concern.

"Is there anyone I can call or…"

"I'm fine…" she said as she hunted for a cigarette in her bag of her belongings.

As if reading her mind, Jax tapped her on the shoulder, handing one over. He took his zippo out and lit it for her.

"Thanks…" her nerves were still shot as she took a drag and Jax regarded the way her hands trembled.

Bella paced the room and smoked her cigarette.

"Do I know you?" he asked tilting his head getting a better look at her.

"Maybe… more like I know you and everyone else." She said with a hint of a smile.

He narrowed his eyes on this.

"Seriously… you're so familiar. But you're not from around here that's for certain."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Trust me.. I'd remember someone like you…"

Bella stopped and raised her brows upon his rather flirtatious tenor. She stood right before him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure about that?"

He cued that smirk he was known for only to have it fade in realization. Her eyes… how did he not take notice of that before? It was a dead giveaway. That was one of the first things he noticed about _her._ Those deep beautiful brown eyes…

"No way…" he murmured and staggered back as he gave her the once over.

"You can't be…"

"Can't be what now…?"

"The grave keeper." He whispered as if saying a dirty word.

She wrinkled her nose at this."Grave keeper? Really?"

He chuckled.

"Sorry…" He said "it's the name I came with when I first saw you at the cemetery. It's like you're guarding the place or something. You're always there…" he murmured with a shrug.

"So are you…" she threw out there.

He nodded on this.

"More than I wish to be…" he admitted.

"So why the cemetery?" Jax quizzed curiously.

"Of all the places in Charming…" he added.

"It's peaceful… Maybe I get along better with the dead?"

There was a single knock at the door before it opened.

"Hey…" Gemma called out as she entered the room.

"Hey…" Bella replied and Jax reared back observing his mother and Bella in wonder.

"Why were you at the house?" He prompted as he eyed Bella down.

Bella nodded towards his mother.

"Maybe you should ask her…"

Jax regarded his mother in question.

"I figured if we could take at least one deadbeat off the street that's something, right?"

"Mom…" he murmured looking slightly embarrassed.

Bella broke into a giggle fit however but quickly covered her mouth seeing as how they were both gazing her direction now. She cleared her throat.

"Well this deadbeat needs to pee so…"

Jax grinned as she darted off and made her way to the bathroom. Once the door shut however that smile faded.

"Deadbeat? Really?" he hissed.

"Oh come on the bitch is more than capable of work. Look at her."

"Oh I believe me I have been…" he uttered with a grin.

His mother rolled her eyes.

"And that 'bitch' is the reason your grandson's alive as well as Opie's kids. So could you tame it down just a bit? Try and show some sort of appreciation. After all, she could've died saving those kids. We both know that."

"But she didn't…" his mother muttered looking to be in thought as she lit a cigarette.

Jax started to say something else but refrained as Bella stepped back out. She washed her hands at the sink and dried them off. Afterward she leaned against the counter.

"Look, you two should go on. Thanks Gem, but I think I got it from here."

"Do you now?" Gemma challenged.

"Well you did say there was a new stripper joint in town..." Bella mocked in return.

The older woman arched a brow on this.

"You two go home. Take care of your family."

Bella pivoted back around and jammed the window open. She gave a simple nod and leaped on out.

"Later…" she called out.

Jax reared back he noticed the smile on his mother's face.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing baby…" She murmured as she kissed his cheek and patted it after.

* * *

 _ **(Be a sport and leave your comment/review. Thanks!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I do not own SOA or Twilight.**

 **Three weeks later…**

"Nooo…" Bella miserably murmured as Jax was first to enter the building - gun in hand.

"No!" she hissed with more irritation as Clay entered next.

"FUUUUCK!" The young woman spat as Tig entered next followed by the others each loaded and ready to go.

Clay walked over to the desk.

"Listen here girlie, you pick the wrong place to start your life over."

"Sorry, Charming doesn't have a McDonalds."

"Don't get cute with me."

"Look, I answer phones and punch in codes all day that's all I do. So if there's something dirty going on here. I haven't any part in it."

"McDonalds… Man that sounds good." Bobby murmured.

"Yeah it does…" Juice agreed.

Jax grinned and shook his head.

"Then I suggest you get the fuck up and get to walking, unless you want to join these guys in going down. And we're gonna need you to punch us in."

"Unfuckingbeleiveable…" she murmured and opened a cash register.

The men raised their brows as Bella started to stuff whatever money there was into her pant pockets.

"What are you doing?!" Clay barked.

"Well apparently I just got fired. So I figure I better make it worth my while. Don't you?"

She punched the code in and motioned towards the door.

"Have fun boys. Oh, and if you run into a guy by the name of Boyd if you could shoot him in the balls. I'd appreciate it."

Jax nodded keeping that in mind.

Bella walked around the desk and grabbed her jacket. Jax and a few others tilted their heads as she had cash hanging out of those tight blue jeans and snug shirt of hers. She grabbed a container of suckers and a stapler and was heading on out the door. Clay grabbed her by the arm.

"What's the fucking stapler for?"

"Haven't you seen Office Space?" She smarted and jerked out of his hold. Jax reached over and snatched a sucker.

"This is my stapler! And these are my suckers!" She snapped and rushed out the door.

"Now I'm in the mood for that new strip joint." Tig said as he and a few others admired her ass as she walked away.

"Right?" Jax agreed taken back as well.

Clay smacked Jax in the back of the head.

"Snap out of it son."

Jax sighed and followed as Clay opened the door Bella had decoded for them. The moment the door opened…

"Which one of you is Boyd?" Jax asked.

The men looked to the SOA wide-eyed and pointed to a man in a suit and tie. Jax thought he even looked like a douchebag. He nodded and shot the guy in the balls. The man cried out in agony and came to his knees holding the area.

"Jax!" Clay scolded.

Tig and Juice were dying in laughter. Jax gave a simple shrug.

"We owe her one…" he murmured.

"We owe her more than one…" Opie added in agreement taking a shot in the same area as well.

Jax nodded as he and Opie high-fived one another.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Gemma questioned as she welcomed herself to Bella's table.

She looked over to see Bella filling out an application the local bar they were in.

"Your loving husband did away with that."

"Well shit…" Gemma said with a sigh.

"Yep…" Bella murmured as she continued in filling out the application.

"But I showed them…" She said and reached over petting the stapler.

"You're not all there. Are you, hunny?" The older woman uttered as she lit up a smoke.

Once Bella finished filling out the application. Gemma reached over, picked it up, ripped it to shreds. Then she came to her feet.

"Let's go."

"Why'd you do that?!"

She didn't answer and took Bella by the hand.

"Um, where are we going?" Bella asked as Gemma stuffed her into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Bella smarted once Gemma entered the car.

The woman sighed. Then pulled a gun out from her purse and pointed it at Bella.

"This would be kidnapping…"

Bella nodded seemingly unfazed.

"Oh, I see what you did there…"

Gemma shook her head in disbelief. She put her gun away and just sat there for a moment looking perplexed.

"There's something wrong with you… isn't there?"

"Lots…" Bella admitted with a shrug.

* * *

Bella cut Gemma an odd look as they pulled up to the house. She could see some sort of work crew working on the room that had caught fire. From the looks of things they had to rebuild it entirely.

She followed Gemma into the house.

"Sit."

Bella took a seat and Gemma sat across from her.

"Let's have a little woman to woman talk."

"Woman to woman, huh?"

Gemma nodded and leaned back.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them and truthfully now."

Bella drew back a breath on this.

"I'll do the best I can."

"No you see… that's not good enough for me. I need to know everything."

"Why? I mean seriously?"

"Because I'm putting a lot of trust in you as of late and I'd sure hate to mess up that pretty face of yours by blowing a massive hole in it. Such as that stunt the other day, with the fire. You did something… Now I want to know what and I want to know right now."

"What is it you want to hear exactly?"

"I believe I established that already."

Bella let out a long winded sigh and took out a cigarette. After lighting it up she eyed Gemma down and took a nice long drag.

"I'm not sure to be honest…" Bella answered honestly.

"You expect me to buy that? Don't be a stupid bitch."

"Believe what you want then, but it is what it is. It's something I discovered a couple years back. And I'd appreciate if it stayed between us. I don't need this getting out. That being said, I don't take kindly to blackmail either so keep that in mind." Bella warned knowing how this woman worked.

Gemma reached into her purse and withdrew her gun. She aimed it at Bella. The young woman smiled. "I knew that was coming." The older woman nodded and Bella heard the cocking of the gun. Gemma tilted he head upon Bella and fired. The young woman didn't budge. Gemma's jaw dropped as Bella eyed her down and the bullet seemingly hit an invisible wall, landing on the floor.

"You wanna try that again, _bitch_?!"

The older woman just sat there wide-eyed after experiencing the phenomenon before her.

"You ever try that shit with me again and I'll send that bullet right back at you. Got me?"

"I need a drink…" Gemma muttered and put her gun away.

Bella merely sat there as Gemma left the room only to return with a bottle of whiskey, two shot glasses, and two beers.

"Looks like we're in for a long night, sweetheart…"

"You could say that again."

Gemma poured Bella a shot and started to hand it over… but paused.

"Real name?"

Bella grabbed the shot glass anyhow and downed the contents.

"What's to say Angela isn't?"

"Oh please, you don't even look like an Angela."

"What do they look like?" Bella smarted and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured herself another shot.

"Well wonders never cease…" Gemma muttered as she watched Bella down another shot and chased it back with the beer.

"I knew there was something off about you…"

The young woman shrugged and handed the bottle back.

"Bella…"

Gemma nodded.

"Much more fitting."

"How about we do a truth for truth?" Bella said as she raised her shot glass.

"I see where you're going." Gemma said and tossed her shot glass aside and drank straight from the bottle instead.

Bella leaned back making herself comfy.

"So truth… Did you run Tara out of town?"

Gemma found herself baffled by the question.

"Just a simple yes or no is all I need." Bella added with a hint of a smile, one that actually sent Gemma a chill.

"No…"

"Your turn… Where are you from?"

"Up north…"

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Fraid not… that' the best you're getting…"

"Hmmmm."

"Your turn… Did you really give Abel's mother a syringe of 'death'?"

"Maybe…"

Bella nodded and Gemma covered her mouth shocked that she'd let that fly out of her mouth. There was something about this girl. She just couldn't quite peg what it was besides the obvious.

"Why didn't you just finish the job yourself?" Bella questioned darkly.

Gemma smiled "Sorry sweetheart, that's two questions it's my turn now." For each question they took a shot and chased it back with their beer.

"Ever have children?"

Bella swallowed back on this and Gemma narrowed her eyes in observation. The young woman had this painful glimmer in her eyes and her body language became tense and rather abruptly.

"No…"

She came to her feet on this.

"I think we're done now…"

"Not even close…" Gemma countered. "All I got from you so far is that you're from the North that could very well mean Canada for all I know, your 22 years old, your name is Bella but you won't give a last, and you were married once before…" Gemma reared back for a brief moment. "Was it an abortion? Is that why you act the way you do every time I ask you a question you about children? Let me guess, you didn't want the little shit ruining your life so you did away with it?"

Bella shot up and this and Gemma gasped back in utter surprise as Bella sailed across the room and socked her across the face. Tears were formed in those big brown eyes of hers.

"Don't you ever say that shit to me again! YOU KNOW NOTHING! SO DON'T YOU EVEN PRETEND TO!"

Gemma returned the blow and had swiftly grabbed Bella by the throat.

"So you're a tough bitch. I dig that about you. But don't you think for an instant you can one up on me!"

Bella went into hysterics as tears ran down her face. Gemma dropped her hold.

"What happened to you?" The older woman softly questioned with unease.

"You wanna know why I'm here? Why I live the way I do?!" Bella shouted as she threw the bottle of whiskey up against the wall.

"Because I have NO choice! I will never have a husband, a child, or family of mine own. THIS IS IT FOR ME! And how dare you try and break me! I know how you are. You're like fucking Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Only with you it's more like Mr. Rogers and Cruella Deville. At times I find myself admiring you. Others you make me fucking cringe. If I had balls they'd shrivel up and die with some of the shit I've witnessed. You want to know how I know so much? Well it's funny the things you learn when no one ever notices you're even around. But that's the way it supposed to be! So leave me the fuck alone! Trust me you're all better off and so am I."

Bella started out the door and Gemma popped one last question.

"What did _he_ do to you?"

"He took the one thing I wanted most in this world… _my baby_ …" her words were laced with a certain darkness and absolute hatred. "I wasn't given a choice… He took it all away."

Gemma staggered back on her words.

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

"Jesus!" Bella snapped as she woke to the pleasant sound of gunfire.

"You again?!" she hissed and trolled back over as Gemma had her gun aimed at the sky, but there was this odd beam about her. She kicked at Bella's boots.

"Let's go."

"Nah, I'm good…" Bella said and pulled Jax's hoodie up over her head.

"You want a job and roof over your head?" Bella lowered the hoodie, observing Gemma in bewilderment. "Then I suggest you get off your fucking ass and come with me."

Bella groaned out and came to her feet.

"You know you sure talk about my ass a lot… And I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

Gemma didn't comment, but couldn't hide the smirk that formed on her face.

Page break

Bella regarded Gemma oddly as she pulled up to Jax's house.

"Follow me…"

She drew back a breath on this, but exited the car and followed with hesitance. Gemma took it upon herself to unlock the door and stepped on in.

"As you can see this place could use some sprucing up. You will do all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. And you will take care of my grandson providing him with whatever he needs. You get paid according how good of a job you're doing." Gemma said as she grabbed a trash bag and started to pick up the place a bit. There were beer bottles and cigarette buds all over the living room.

Gemma opened the door to a spare bedroom.

"This is your new room. I already have you a few clothes in the closet and drawers. The bag on the bed is the stuff you left back at the house. You need Jax's permission to place any feminine products or belongings in the bathroom. If you wish to decorate this room you will need my son's permission for that as well. In this house… you do NOTHING without his say!"

The room had a full size bed, nightstand with lamp, dresser, and lengthwise mirror. The walls were bare and there wasn't much else to the room. After exiting the room she walked over to her son's door and entered without even bothering to knock. Bella tilted her head giving Jax the once over as he was lying on his stomach leaving one of his butt cheeks revealed. Gemma shook her son awake.

"Get up and meet your new roommate and nanny. I'm taking a me day. You two get to know one another. Have fun!"

Bella was taken back as Gemma kissed her on the cheek and exited the room. Bella heard the front door shut as Gemma left. Jax rolled over and Bella quickly adverted her eyes with a hint of a blush.

"What the…" Jax murmured as he reached over and grabbed his pack of smokes off the nightstand.

He took out a cigarette and lit it with his zippo.

"Is she out of her fucking mind?" He grumbled taking a hit.

Bella hurriedly grabbed a nearby towel and tossed it over Jax's well-endowed morning wood. He raised his brows on this and Bella's eyes widened as it seemingly made it worse as it only created a tent.

"Oh... dear… god…" She uttered and quickly exited the room.

Jax chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Bella was pacing the living room as he stepped out fully dressed. He nodded towards her as he was placing his dual shoulder holster on. He grabbed a couple of guns and placed them in the holsters and put his SOA vest on over it.

He tiredly rubbed his face and looked to the time.

"Hungry?"

"I think I'm supposed to be doing that part."

Jax smiled and motioned for her to follow him.

"I think I got this one."

He opened a pantry the top shelf was filled with cereal. Bella softly laughed.

"Your mother she's…"

" _Crazy_?" he stated as if it were a matter of fact and brought a box of cereal down.

Bella nodded in full agreement. He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a couple of bowls. Bella opened the fridge and handed him the milk.

"I don't think you have enough beer." She taunted seeing as how the entire middle shelf was filled.

"You're right… Maybe you should put that on your list of things to do." He taunted as he poured the milk into the bowls.

"Or I could replace them all with bottles of water." She fired back in return.

"And I could fire you…"

"But your mother hired me…"

"Hmmm…" He hummed in amusement as he pulled out a drawer and took out a couple of spoons.

Jax handed her one of the bowls and pulled out a chair for her at the dining room table.

"Thanks…"

He nodded as he sat down and placed a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. The man took a moment to really look her over as he chewed and swallowed.

"So… you really willing to do this?"

"I don't believe your mother is giving me much choice."

"She's persistent that one. But I gotta be honest. I don't really know you. Not so sure how I feel about you being in my house and taking care of my kid."

"To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about all this either."

He looked to be in thought as he kept quiet and finished his cereal. Once he finished, he took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. Jax left the room as Bella finished her cereal. She rinsed her bowl out afterward and straightened out the table. But her attention went towards the area of Abel's room as she heard him crying. She headed into the room but with utmost caution. Her nerves had nothing to do with the child but the father. She'd seen how protective Jax was when it came to his son. Bella entered the room but kept her distance as she peered over making certain he was okay. Before long, Jax entered the room. He cut her a rather odd glance seeing as how she was just standing there.

"I wasn't about to touch him without your permission," she explained.

He nodded as he grabbed his son's pacifier.

"My mother says she trusts you…"

He gradually drew back a breath as he laid his son down on the changing table, placing the pacifier in his mouth.

"Something that's not easily earned - you must've left some impression."

Once he finished changing his son he placed him back into the crib. He walked up to Bella and backed her up against the wall, putting a hand up on the wall, blocking her in.

"That's my son… And you know damn well who I am. Anything happens to him…"

Bella gently placed her hand along his and lowered it back down.

"I don't do well with threats. But that being said I'd guard your son with my life. I'll have to earn your trust for now that's all I can do."

"Angela, right?"

She let out a rather nervous laugh.

"Bella actually…"

He tilted his head on this.

"But I'd appreciate if that stayed between you and your mother. If I'm to earn your trust; I understand I have to start somewhere."

"So, you want me to call you Angie or something?"

"That could work." She replied with a shrug.

"Bella, huh… suits you better… You on the run or something?"

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet."

"You in some kind of danger?"

She answered as honestly as she could for now. "It's been two almost three years…"

He nodded.

"And how do I know this won't backfire and my son ends up caught in the middle of whatever trouble you've got yourself into."

"With all due respect Mr. Teller, shouldn't you be asking yourself that very question?"

He found himself smiling and he backed away.

"Jax… and don't ever call me that again."

"Why do I suddenly feel like in in the Godfather?"

"You talking to me?" He smarted with a wink as he picked Abel back up.

"Scarface?" she corrected.

He chuckled "well darlin' I see you know your pop culture."

He handed his son over. "With your life…" He repeated her words, whilst locking eyes with hers.

"You got it…" Jax kissed the top of Abel's head but there was no disguising the look of apprehension on his face.

"I gotta get. He's got formula in the pantry the instructions are on the container. Bottles are in the cabinet beside it. If in doubt just look around... You got my number?"

Bella shook her head no. He grabbed a diaper and took a pen out from one of his pockets and jotted it down.

"Don't lose that. If you have any questions or need me for anything – call. You got a cell?"

"No…"

"Then I'll get you one. Until then, no leaving the house. If you need a ride somewhere call my mother or you can call me and I'll send someone over. No one's to enter this house unless I give the okay first."

Once he got ready he turned back with his hand along the doorknob. Bella looked upon Abel then back to his father. "Jax… you don't have to do this…" Bella assured seeing how concerned he was.

"This is your choice not your mothers; if you don't feel comfortable with this arrangement. I understand completely. I'll just explain to your mother that it was me and I couldn't accept the job."

To her surprise he said nothing and exited the house. She drew back a nervous breath and looked upon Abel.

"Well looks like it's just you and me now kiddo."

A tiny baby burp was her only answer.

* * *

 _ **(Be a sport and leave your comment/review. Thanks!)**_


End file.
